


From Luck

by JoshPupWrites



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Hogwarts AU, Reader-Insert, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshPupWrites/pseuds/JoshPupWrites
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament really only seems to be making your life harder, but in the best way possible.





	1. Chapter 1

The rain pattered against the tall glass windows that surrounded you. Soon you were going to have to head back to your common room before curfew, but the soothing sound of the rain and the musty smell of old books was just to comforting to make the long walk back to Gryffindor Tower. You thumbed through the pages of your textbook, staring out the window not even caring to read the pages.

This year was the Triwizard Tournament, and soon people would be entering their names left and right. You could just barely make out the sail of the Durmstrang ship. The Beauxbatons carriage was somewhere in the back of the school, tucked away between trees most likely. Everyone was all a twitter about it, but you weren’t sure how to feel. You knew full well most of your friends would be putting their names in the goblet. Last time Hogwarts held the Triwizard tournament things didn’t end so well. You heaved out one last sigh before shutting the book and standing up, throwing everything into a bag before making your way out of the library. Sungjin was going to nag you until you were dead if you didn’t make it back on time, he’s got a reputation to uphold, being head boy and all. You smiled at the librarian as you left and headed for Gryffindor tower, which stood several levels above you.

You finally arrived at the fat lady's portrait and gave her the password, slipping into the warm, deep crimson common room, trying to slip up to your room unnoticed.

“(y/n)!” the oh so familiar voice called. You froze, slowly turning around to face Sungjin.

“Where have you been? You were almost late!” he nagged.

“Well, I made it, didn’t I?” you said with a bit of a chuckle. You watched as Sungjin’s stern face tried to keep from smiling, but he soon gave in.

“I was just at the library don’t worry, I wasn’t up to anything. I have no life Sungjin you know that.”

“Of course, I know that, but there are two other schools wandering around here. You’ve got to be careful.”

“Aw come on, I’m not a baby!”

“You’re the same year as Dowoon, and Dowoon is a baby, so that makes you a baby.” Sungjin stated matter-of-factly.

“I don’t think that’s right, but whatever, anyways are you going to watch Brian’s Quidditch game tomorrow?” you asked.

“Of course, Jae’s going to be playing in it as well. I told Dowoon and Wonpil to meet up with us at breakfast.” Sungjin said nodding his head.

“Alright cool, I’ll see you in the morning then.” you said, making your way towards the mahogany staircase.

“Make sure you turn your alarm on! I don’t want to have to hunt someone down to go wake you up like last time!” Sungjin called, returning to where he had set up his books at a desk in one of the little alcoves off the circular common room.

“Okay!” you said before disappearing into your room. You quickly changed out of your robes and into your pajamas and jumped into bed, eager to get your bare feet off the cold floor. The three other girls you shared your dorm with were already fast asleep. You set an alarm on your battery powered clock and curled up under the blankets. You honestly had no idea what non-muggle born wizards used to set an alarm, you always just used your clock you brought from home. Your roommates had never been so fascinated with anything before than when they saw your clock, chattering about how muggles were actually very impressive. You only laughed and shook your head.

The next morning you woke up to the annoying beeping of your alarm clock. You quickly smashed your hand down on the snooze button and looked around at your fellow roommates. Two of them had already left and one was still fast asleep, not even fazed by alarm clocks screeching. You slowly rolled out of your bed and threw on your nearest pair of robes before rushing to the bathroom to brush out your extreme bed head and just take care of the usual morning routine.

You had sort of expected to see Sungjin waiting for you in the common room when you came down, but you were kind of running late so it wasn’t to surprising to find the common room almost empty. It was a Saturday morning after all, everyone was either sleeping in or already at breakfast at this point. You shoved your foot into your shoe as you pushed the door open and tumbled out into the hall. Soon you were walking, well, practically running, towards the Great Hall. Why the heck did Gryffindor tower have to be like seven levels above the Great Hall.

When you finally made it to the Great Hall you were out of breath and could barely speak. The three boys were waiting just outside the Great Hall, breakfast having just ended. Everyone was either heading towards Hogsmeade or down to the Quidditch field.

“You’ve really got to get in shape.” Sungjin stated as you leaned against the cold stone wall. You rolled your eyes and Sungjin just shook his head.

“You missed breakfast.” Dowoon pointed out. Before you could say anything Wonpil pulled out a bundle of something from his bag.

“I saved a few slices of toast for you because I figured you’d be late.” He explained as he handed it over to you.

“Wooh, thank you so much!” you exclaimed, taking the toast from him. Wonpil smiled brighter than the sun, pleased you had accepted it so well.

It was much colder outside than you had expected it to be, good thing you had brought your scarf with you. You wrapped the crimson and yellow scarf closer around your neck and shoved one hand in your robe pocket, while using the other hand to eat your toast. Dowoon and Wonpil messed around with each other as you made the long walk to the pitch, but eventually all four of you were smashed up at the front of one of the stands. Sungjin had enchanted a banner that switched between Ravenclaw colors and Slytherin colors to hang up so that he could proudly (and equally) support both teams. By the time the game was finally starting you had just finished your toast.

Ravenclaw flew out first, Brian shooting out into the pitch with the rest of his team. He flew in the most agile manner, easily shooting around the pitch, making him a perfect chaser. You and the three others erupted in cheers along with the rest of the Ravenclaw house. Next came Slytherin’s team, earning a similar reaction from the crowd. Watching the match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin always lead to quite the sight, since the two houses were known to be the two most competitive. You quickly spotted Jae as he flew onto the pitch. He quickly made his way to his spot and began to prepare for the start of the game. He had his bat in one hand, since he was a beater, and was adjusting his goggles with his other hand, balancing perfectly on his broom. You watched in silence as the two groups set themselves in position, waiting for the balls to be released. Everyone around you cheered as the snitch shot up into the air and vanished, quickly followed by the two bludgers. Even though this was your fourth year at Hogwarts, watching Quidditch games always left you so stunned.

Everyone flew into action, quite literally, when the quaffle was thrown up into the air. You clapped your hands as Brian grabbed the ball first, dodging the other chasers from Slytherin team, weaving in and out of people like it was nothing. That is until Jae sent a bludger shooting straight for Brian. Brian made a hard left, so hard that he almost flew off his broom, but that was enough to let Slytherin grab the ball from him. Brian shot a glare at Jae, who only gave a smirk in return before flying after the bludger himself so that he could send it off at yet another Ravenclaw player. The crowd was full of oh’s and ah’s and quite a few gasps thanks to Jae. Half the match your heart was in your throat, and the other half you were grabbing onto Dowoon and Wonpil and jumping up and down with excitement as you watched your two friends battle it out on the pitch.

Dowoon and Wonpil were quick to join in with your excited jumping and yelling, while Sungjin was content just standing next to the three of you, clapping every now and then when someone made an impressive shot. The game lasted for quite a long time, since neither Ravenclaw or Slytherin’s seekers where all the great. Eventually the snitch was spotted, followed by a streak of blue and green before the game finally came to an end, the golden snitch fluttering in the hands of the sneering Slytherin. The pitch flooded with Slytherin’s, even though students were told time and time again to stay off the pitch.

The four of you made your way back up to the castle, waiting for Jae and Brian just inside the large doors of Hogwarts. The six of you had agreed to go to Hogsmeade after the game. After the large crowd of students passed through the large door, a few minutes later the exhausted teams appeared. First a very defeated looking Ravenclaw team, mumbling about how Slytherin had somehow cheated, because that was the only explanation to how their seeker got the snitch before Ravenclaw’s own. Sungjin shook his head as Brian emerged from the sea of blue and bronze.

“Good job!” You exclaimed, running up to him, giving him a high-five. He laughed and thanked you, resting his broom against the floor.

“That was a pretty close game.” Sungjin pointed out, drawing the two of you back into the group.

“Yah, and super long. I was freezing.” Dowoon pointed out.

“I swear something was up with that seeker.” Brian muttered.

“Oh yah, how so?” A voice came from behind you. Everyone turned around to find Jae standing behind all of you, his broom resting against his shoulder, his uniform totally dirtied up, though you weren’t quite sure how it got dirty, since he was up in the air the whole time.

“Slytherin may have a pretty bad reputation, but after that whole battle things have changed for that house. Not everyone there is totally terrible.” Jae pointed out. Brian rolled his eyes.

“Then again Dowoon’s in Slytherin so maybe not.” Jae said, laughing so loud it echoed through the huge halls. Dowoon scowled at Jae, and you proceed to punch his shoulder, earning a grunt from the boy.

“So, are we still on with the plan to go to Hogsmeade?” Sungjin asked before a full out fight erupted.

“Yah.” Brian answered for both Jae and himself. “We’ll just go in out Quidditch stuff, it’s probably warmer than our actual robes...plus I don’t want to have to make the hike all the way up to Ravenclaw tower just to change and come back down.” Jae nodded in agreement.

“Sounds good then.” Sungjin said, pulling on his grey gloves as he prepared to go back out in the cold. You yourself wrapped your red scarf tighter around your neck, baring your hands into your robe pockets as you followed the other five out of the large doors and towards Hogsmeade.

The walk itself wasn’t too bad, and thankfully not many people had planned to show up at The Three Broomsticks after the match like you all had planned, so it was pretty empty when you arrived. You quickly found seats and ordered some warm food and drinks, talking about the little details of the game. When Jae and Brian started to get a little to heated about it you decided to change the subject.

“So, are any of you going to put your name in the Goblet?” You asked. Everyone fell silent at the question and thought for a bit.

“I think I will.” Brian declared after a bit of thinking. Sungjin nodded.

“If I’m not fit to be the Hogwarts representative, then i won’t get picked, right? So, it’s at least worth trying.” Sungjin pointed out.

“I probably will as well.” Jae stated. Your heart sunk a bit. It’s not that you thought Jae wouldn’t be able to make it in the tournament, honestly, he would probably do pretty well. He’s always so good at using his wit and not solely relying on magic like most of his fellow purebloods. Along with that he was a great wizard, but the thought of him participating in such terrible tasks that have seriously injured people before gave you the chills. You had always had the smallest feelings for Jae, but were quick to push it under the rug in order to keep your friendship with him, as well as keep things easy for the four other guys. Plus, Jae had never once shown any interest in you, so it wasn’t worth pursuing when you two could just be friends right? But the thought of him being in danger brought those perfectly hidden, unaddressed feelings back up.

You and Dowoon were too young to even participate, so you didn’t have to worry about him, and Wonpil was quick to reject the idea, saying he’d rather support someone from Hogwarts than actually be that person. You nodded your head understandingly, if you were actually old enough to put your name in the goblet, in the end you didn’t think you would. Having to face those tasks was hard enough, but to have the weight of representing your entire school was enough to crush one person right there.

“I just don’t think it’s worth the whole ‘eternal glory’ thing,” you said, quickly thanking the server as they passed you your warm butterbeer, “going through all that just for that title doesn’t seem attractive.” Everyone nodded quietly, accepting the food and drinks they had ordered.

“Trying won’t hurt though. What are the chances of one of us actually getting chosen? There are so many better people in the school who are going to get picked, if you are worried about us you really don’t have too.” Brian said, picking up his fork and looking at you.

“I’m not worried.” You lied, shrugging your shoulders. Brian looked at you for a bit before shaking his head slightly and taking a bit out of his well-deserved, warm meal.

“Well, the three of us are probably going to put our names in it tomorrow, we’ll just see what comes of it then.” Jae declared, leaving you with the tiniest of feelings that life was about to be very cruel to you.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the evening was full of laughing and excitement. The three oldest boys chatted excitedly about the tournament and went on and on about previous tournaments and what happened in the past games. You, Dowoon and Wonpil talked about your own things, like the two schools that would basically be spending their entire year at Hogwarts with you. Dowoon talked about some of the students from Beauxbatons, and how they had been sort of rude. Wonpil chimed in saying that he had met some pretty decent people from the school so it must have just been a bad batch in the class. The two of them continued to talk about the oh so different students while you just sat back and listened. You loved your friends more than anything else. Often, you found yourself wondering how you had made it through muggle schooling without the five of them by your side. They just made everything so much more fun and exciting, not to mention, adding magic into everyday life made things even more exciting.

            Once you made it back to the school, the six of you ended up hanging out around the front door, standing off to the side to let the few other people walk through with ease.

“It's getting late…” Sungjin pointed out as he looked down at his starry, gold wristwatch. “We should probably head back to our common rooms. Tomorrow is a pretty big day after all.” The rest of you agreed and said your goodnights before splitting up and heading your own way. You and Sungjin walked up the staircases in silence for a bit, but when you came to a stop at the top of a staircase that was in the middle of changing he finally spoke up.

“Are you really worried about us?” He asked

“Well,” you began, “if you do get chosen then the goblet must know that you can do it. So, I guess not, but then again someone has died during the tournament.”

“Yah but that was different and you know that…” he mumbled as he stepped onto the platform the stairs had just connected itself too.

“Yah, I guess.” you sighed. The two of you continued to chat while walking to Gryffindor tower. Sungjin stopped mid-sentence and gave the password, causing the portrait of the fat lady to swing open. The two of you walked into the dark common room, and plopped down on the couch to talk for a bit longer before finally calling it a day and both heading towards your own rooms. When you got back to your dorm, your roommates had once again gone to sleep before you, no doubt excited for the event that was occurring the next day.

The next morning you woke up to the hustle and bustle of your roommates as they excitedly dressed in their robes to head towards the dining hall. You rolled yourself out of bed and quickly got ready as well, rushing down the stairs behind them. You found Sungjin as soon as your stepped out of the common room. He was leaning against the wall not far from the fat lady’s portrait, flipping through one of his books.

“Good morning Sungjin.” you exclaimed, waving at him.

“Morning,” he replied, coming to walk beside you, “you aren’t as late today.”

“Yah, my roommates woke me up for once.” you explained. Sungjin laughed as the two of you made your way down the staircase.

The great hall was buzzing with energy, and not to mention crammed with people. You were so glad they had decided to reveal the goblet first thing in the morning instead of waiting until the end of the day like they apparently had done in past years. You didn’t think you would’ve been able to make it through the day of classes if you had to wait for something like that. You and Sungjin crammed your way between people and finally found a spot to squeeze into. It was so tight that your shoulders were smashed against each other, and the thought of trying to eat was out of the question everyone was so squished together. It would have been impossible to even move. You looked across the hall and someone managed to find the other guys sitting at their respective tables. Each of you had a habit of sitting in roughly the same place every morning so that made things a lot easier when it came to finding them. Even though Slytherin table was all the way on the opposite side of the room you managed to find Jae and Dowoon without any trouble, and it was almost as if Jae could tell someone was looking at him because he instantly looked up and straight at you. Even though he was fair away and sort of hard to make out, you could tell a smile had grown on his face at the sight of you. You smiled back and waved, receiving a wave back from both Jae and Dowoon.

When the loud chattering turned into just low murmurs you looked up from the book Sungjin had brought along with him and turned your attention towards the front of the great hall, where the headmistress stood. Along with her stood a few people from the Ministry of Magic, and all the teachers had taken their places at the table behind them. Beside headmistress McGonagall, a tall golden and jewel covered pillar like case sat beside her, reaching higher than her, including her tall witch hat. She gave a long speech, telling about past tournaments and the dangers that came along with it, and then about how the winner would receive eternal glory and some other stuff. To be honest you had gotten side tracked by the metal owl that sat at the front of her podium. It was fluttering and stretching its wings nonstop, you couldn’t help but chuckle when it nearly fell off its little stand.

All the sudden McGonagall was on the move, and soon the gold was metaling away, and revealed a rather disappointing looking goblet. Its large size and beautiful fire that rose from it wasn’t disappointing at all, but for something encased in such a grand thing as the jewel encrusted gold case, you had expected something a little more extravagant. You shrugged your shoulders while everyone in the great hall let out some “oh’s” and “awe’s.” You would’ve thought that the goblet was something most wizards and witches had at least seen picture before since it was so famous but apparently not, they were just as enamored with it as you were.

The people from the Ministry of Magic rattled off a few more rules, things that you had mostly known, or didn’t really pertain to you. I grabbed a piece of toast that was set out on the table and followed the large crowed out of the great hall, trying hard to stay next to Sungjin, but mostly in vain as the people were shoving so much. Thankfully because of the late start to the day, all the classes had been cut short for the day, making it not feel as long as it does some other days. You met up with the other guys just outside the court yard, near the usual tree every tended to gravitate towards. Wonpil ended up being the last to arrive, and once he had taken his place beside Dowoon, the six of you headed towards the great hall to watch the three eldest guys entire their name into the Triwizard Tournament. You goofed around with Dowoon and Wonpil, unaware that Jae was watching you from the corner of his eye, making Jae unware of the fact that Sungjin was glancing from both you and Jae. Out of everyone in the friend group, only Wonpil was able to piece everything together. He never said anything, but oh did he know.

The six of you burst through the doors, startling a few of the students already in the great hall. Sungjin, Brian and Jae rushed over to a bench to scribble down their name on a slip of paper while the rest of you took a seat on a bench not far from them.

“Do you think they have any chance of getting picked?” Dowoon questioned.

“Maybe Brian?” Wonpil answered, not sound confident in his answer at all.

“I think Jae might actually have a pretty good chance. He’s good at magic but he’s also got common sense about him yah know?” you pointed out. The other two nodded.

“Sungjin seems to gentle to participate in this…” Wonpil mused, earning a giggle from you.

“Maybe.” You sang, watching as the three of them walked through the age ring around the goblet and dropped their slips of paper into the blue fire. They high fived and practically jumped their way towards the rest of you, to full of excitement to walk normally. There was a frenzy of fist bumps and stinging high fives before everyone headed out of the great hall to go crash somewhere and have a full-on celebration. Had it not been so busy today you would have suggested smuggling everyone into Gryffindor common room and hanging out there, but you didn’t feel like putting up a fight with the other Gryffindor kids, so your usual spot it was. Not the warmest place considering the chilly weather that was fast approaching, but the small little alcove off one of the stairways that you had found with Dowoon your first year was the perfect place for all six of you to hang out with minimum interruptions.

“So apart from the Tournament, the Yule ball is also coming up.” Brian mentioned once everyone had sat down around the little alcove. You let out a groan.

“It’s like middle school all over again. I’m not a fan of dances honestly. But since there’s magic involved maybe this one will be more fun.”

“Did you guys bring dates to dances too?” Dowoon questioned, having been raised in a magic household his whole life, unaware to what muggle kids grew up with.

“Yah sort of, we were all a little young at the time but a good amount of people managed to find dates. It’s a lot more common in high school. I never had a date though.” You said laughing.

“What about you Wonpil?” Brian asked, leaning back against the stone wall.

“Yah, actually this girl ended up asking me…” Wonpil began, going further into detail about how he was asked and the whole dance ended up a complete disaster. You laughed at his story, totally relating to everything he said while the rest were slightly lost hearing his tale. Jae couldn’t help but let is gaze drift towards you when you laughed. Seeing you with such a bright smile made his stomach flip flop. The past two years he had spent with you, there wasn’t much feeling other than friendship, but from the moment he saw you on the train this year it felt like the room was spinning. The summer had changed you, or had it changed him? Honestly it was a bit of both. The two of you had exchanged owls a bit over the summer, mostly out of boredom, and to keep up with each other, but nothing much outside of that. Jae was sure he didn’t have a chance. You seemed to always be hanging out with Sungjin, he was almost positive that you only had eyes Sungjin. Little did Jae know that when he wasn’t looking over at you, you were looking at him.

“Jae are you going to ask anyone to the dance?” Wonpil asked, pulling him from his thought. For some reason, you couldn’t help but hold your breath as he thought of an answer.

“Maybe, but I’ll have to see when it gets closer. We still have a few months.” He answered, shifting in his seat slightly. You could barely let out your breath after that. Did Jae have someone he liked? Out of everyone Brian was the most popular with the girls, but Jae was close behind, he could easily get anyone that he wanted. You had to try hard to keep yourself from psychically shaking your head. You’d cross that bridge when you came to it. First you need to find out if either of the three were going to end up in the tournament. It was only going to be another few days before everyone collected again in the great hall once more and the names from each school would be chosen, and this said day was fast approaching.

  


End file.
